disnickfandomcom-20200214-history
Pumbaa
Pumbaa is a major character in Disney's 1994 animated feature film The Lion King. He is a gluttonous warthog and the best friend of Timon, a meerkat. Most animals are wary and dismissive of Pumbaa due to his pungent odor, but he remains happy-go-lucky by following a philosophy called Hakuna matata. When Simba found himself lost and alone in the desert, the ever-selfless Pumbaa was quick to rescue the lion cub, and raise him as a son, alongside Timon. Background Before Timon and Pumbaa find the jungle, Pumbaa says that he is alone in the world. According to a flashback featured in "Hakuna Matata", Pumbaa had problems with gas when he was younger. They mention that Pumbaa once went to a water hole in the savanna but let out very smelly gas, causing monkeys to fall from the trees to the ground because of the stink. When Pumbaa came to drink the water, his smell caused all the nearby animals to flee. For Pumbaa, it was very embarrassing and left him afraid of socializing. Development In the earliest versions of The Lion King, Pumbaa and Timon were children residing in the Pride Lands that grew up with Simba. It was decided that the two would be changed to outcasts; this gave Simba someone to turn to after his exile. Before "Hakuna Matata", Pumbaa and Timon were to sing "Warthog Rhapsody". This song was essentially an inside look at Pumbaa's life, as he and Timon taught Simba how to live life in bliss. When the song selection was changed to "Hakuna Matata", it was Timon's backstory that was the focal point, instead of Pumbaa's. However, the filmmakers felt Timon's verse wasn't working, so it was scrapped in favor of Pumbaa. Pumbaa's secret intelligence came when writing the "under the stars" sequence for the movie. According to Roger Allers, he suggested that Pumbaa's hypothesis about what stars are should be closer to the truth than Timon's. This would imply to the audience that Pumbaa is actually fairly knowledgeable despite his apparent stupidity. Personality Pumbaa is a loving, open-hearted character who sometimes displays childlike naivety and innocence that is sometimes confused for stupidity. Though Timon would say otherwise, Pumbaa is actually the true brains of the outfit, having both common sense and impressive knowledge over things from nature to science, which he often tries to teach the more dim-witted Timon, but to no true avail (as seen in the stargazing scene in The Lion King where Pumbaa defines what stars really are). Even so, it is Pumbaa's childish nature that sets the two apart. Whilst Timon can be selfish and greedy, he is still more mature than Pumbaa, overall, thus explaining why he is the de facto leader of the duo, along with the fact that Pumbaa can be very absent-minded at times. Not only that, Pumbaa is not without his stereotypical dim-witted moments, specifically seen in the television series. For example, in the episode "Boara Boara", he mistook a starfish for an oversized snowflake, and in "Never Everglades", Pumbaa believed he was the mother of a newly hatched alligator, despite Timon telling him otherwise for obvious reasons. Despite his history of being abandoned and possibly even mistreated due to his foul smell, Pumbaa has a strong sense of loyalty and devotion towards his friends, particularly seen when Timon's selfishness gets himself into trouble despite Pumbaa's warnings, thus resulting in the warthog having to save the day, still willing to call Timon his closest companion. This is also seen in The Lion King 1½ when Timon refuses to leave for Pride Rock to help Simba, whereas Pumbaa, believing it is the right thing to do, decides to do it despite knowing he might die in the battle against Scar. Appearances The Lion King After running away from his home in the Pride Lands, Simba passes out due to heat exhaustion. As a flock of buzzards begins to surround Simba's unconscious body in preparation to eat him, Timon and Pumbaa arrive, scaring the buzzards away as part of their game, Bowling for Buzzards. As the buzzards retreat, Pumbaa spots Simba's body. He asks Timon if they can take him in, but Timon refuses because Simba is a predator. However, Pumbaa convinces Timon that they could teach Simba to be on their side, and they take him back to the jungle. At the jungle, Simba awakens and befriends Timon and Pumbaa. They teach him the philosophy of Hakuna Matata and offer him a spot in their home. At the same time, they explain Pumbaa's 'problem.' Years later, Simba has grown up and developed a close bond with Pumbaa and Timon. Underneath the joy, however, Simba's past begins to haunt him, as he feels his father's death was his fault. One day, while bug hunting, Pumbaa is spotted by a hungry lioness, and a chase begins. Pumbaa gets stuck in a raised tree root, and desperately tries to break free. Timon arrives and attempts to save his friend but to no avail. Simba suddenly arrives and battles the lioness. After the battle was over, the lioness reveals herself to be Nala, Simba's childhood friend. Pumbaa and Timon are introduced to her and learn that Simba is a king and that his uncle Scar has taken control of his kingdom during his absence. Timon, however, feels that Nala will destroy the Hakuna Matata trio, getting Pumbaa to believe so as well. Later on, Pumbaa and Timon are woken up by Nala, who is looking for Simba. Rafiki, Simba's mandrill friend, appears and tells them that Simba has returned home to reclaim his throne. At Pride Rock, he and Timon dance the hula to distract the hyenas so that Simba and Nala could get by, and Simba would have a clear shot at Scar. With Simba and the other lionesses engaging hyenas after Scar confessed at what he had done to Mufasa to the pride, Timon and Pumbaa both charged into battle in the same way they did with buzzards in an attempt to fight them off. During the fight, Pumbaa comes to Timon and Zazu's rescue, expressing anger when Banzai called him a pig, charging straight at him and Shenzi before easily thrashing and chasing the both of them out of the den. In the end, Simba reclaims the throne, and Pumbaa and Timon watch him climb Pride Rock. The Lion King II: Simba's Pride After the events of the first film, Pumbaa and Timon appear to have taken residence in Pride Rock (although the third film suggests otherwise), alongside Simba and the other lionesses. Once the birth of Simba's cub finally arrives, Timon and Pumbaa are overjoyed, believing their relationship will be similar to their brotherhood with Simba. However, the duo realizes it might not be once Rafiki reveals the "little guy" is a girl. Months later, after Kiara has become a playful cub, Timon and Pumbaa are tasked by an overprotective Simba to constantly babysit the cub and keep her out of trouble. The duo spends a morning doing just that, until their childish bickering distracts them from their mission, allowing Kiara to wander off on her own, meeting a rogue lion cub named Kovu once she does. Kovu is the son of Zira, a follower of Scar and enemy of Simba. Zira eventually finds the two playing together and prepares to kill Kiara until Timon and Pumbaa, along with Simba, Nala, and the other lionesses arrive on the scene. Forbidden to return to Kovu and more cautious than ever with Kiara's well-being, Simba constantly instructs Pumbaa and Timon to babysit the princess, all the way through her adolescence, much to Kiara's dismay. At one point, Kovu is taken into the pride after rescuing Kiara, and Timon and Pumbaa are the first to grow a fondness for him. When they hear Kovu is truly working for Zira, however, they immediately revoke their views, feeling betrayed. Afterward, Kovu is banished, and Kiara rushes out to find him, leaving Pumbaa and Timon worried sick just as a war between the Pridelanders and the Outsiders (Zira's pride) breaks out. Timon and Pumbaa join in the battle, but the war is put to an end due to the efforts of Kiara and Kovu (who officially reforms for the better). In the end, peace and harmony reign supreme, and the Pride Lands become one with the Outsiders upon the death of a bitter Zira. Kovu and Kiara marry, and Timon and Pumbaa tearfully join in the festivities, alongside Zazu. The Lion King 1½ In the third Lion King film, which explains the origins of Timon and Pumbaa's friendship, Pumbaa is the film's deuteragonist. He is first seen in the middle of some grassland, stalking a frightened Timon in the shadows until they meet face to face, horrifying each other. Timon surrenders, believing Pumbaa wants to devour him, but Pumbaa explains he has no desire to eat the meerkat and was merely following him to make sure he stayed safe, being that an animal of his size is rather vulnerable out all alone. When Timon, offended, notes that Pumbaa is all alone as well, the warthog explains he is an outcast, feared by mostly all animals (albeit because of his scent, though Timon believes it is because of his strength). This gives Timon the idea to hire Pumbaa as his bodyguard and escort to Pride Rock, where he hopes to find a new home and a carefree life. Pumbaa accepts, delighted to have an acquaintance for the first time in ages, and the duo heads off, introducing themselves and finding common interests along the way. Once they reach Pride Rock, they find a massive group of animals gathered around, though the duo is oblivious as to why (the birth of Prince Simba). Either way, Timon figures they would simply walk through the crowd over to a small pond perfectly suited for a meerkat. However, Pumbaa is reluctant to do so, voicing his fear of crowds. Timon scoffs off the apprehensions and leads Pumbaa through the animals, where the warthog fearfully releases his deadly gas, rendering the animals in the nearest distance unconscious (this also causes the surrounding animals to bow as in the opening scene of the first film) and burning Timon's hair. Instead of abandoning Pumbaa, however, Timon embraces the warthog's "special power", much to Pumbaa's surprise and delight, and with the crowd blockage abolished, the duo makes way for their new home. They arrive, and Timon deems the area all his to enjoy, leaving Pumbaa to feel his assistance is no longer needed, and downheartedly, he sees himself off, until Timon offers him to stay, which Pumbaa immediately accepts. A few months later, Simba and Nala's "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" musical number ends with the destruction of Timon and Pumbaa's new home, forcing them to head out and search again, eventually finding the Elephant's graveyard. They begin to make themselves at home until they find the area teaming with the fearsome hyenas, forcing the duo to search off, yet again, until finding the gorge, where a wildebeest stampede breaks, leading to the duo falling off a waterfall and into a streaming river. They survive the chaos and manage to find land, where Timon voices his desires to give up on finding a new home, planning to return to his meerkat colony and suggesting Pumbaa return to his own home, instead. Sadly, Pumbaa confesses he does not have one stating that he's homeless, eventually revealing to be a homeless orphan. Timon asks if he's all alone in this big empty world and Pumbaa shows his friend sad face and Timon tells that truth and says that he's all alone too and he also comforts his friend, telling him he would stay by his side no matter what, abandoning his plans to return to the meerkat colony for the sake of Pumbaa. The duo eventually falls into slumber, and the next morning, they find that they were washed on the shores of a tropical oasis paradise, predator-free and available for the duo to own. Timon excitedly dubs it their dream home, and living with the philosophy of Hakuna Matata, they begin their life of leisure, enjoying their days blissfully lounging, eating grubs, and enjoying each other's company. One day, however, after Pumbaa begs Timon to go bowling for buzzards, the duo stumbles upon an unconscious lion cub and decides to take him in, adopting him, and raising him into adulthood. With Simba, life is even more perfect than before, and their brotherhood is well beloved, as well as seemingly unbreakable. That is, until a childhood friend of Simba's (Nala) arrives in the oasis, falling in love with the lion and blossoming a relationship. Disgusted, Timon ropes Pumbaa into breaking the couple apart, but after many failed attempts, they call it quits. However, one night, they find Simba and Nala having an argument, leading to Simba running off to clear his mind. Timon is overjoyed, feeling their Hakuna Matata lifestyle is finally safe until Nala reveals Simba has run away to reclaim his throne back at Pride Rock, in a deadly battle against his uncle, Scar. Timon refuses to assist Simba, feeling betrayed that he left their home for the Pride Lands, but Pumbaa disagrees, feeling Simba is their friend, and it is their job to help and protect him. After an argument, Timon continues to stand his ground, declaring he will not leave the oasis and lose everything he has come so far for. Heartbroken by the split, Pumbaa heads off alone to help Simba, leaving Timon in supposed solitude. As Pumbaa nears Pride Rock, Timon suddenly appears, apologizing for his selfishness and exclaiming "Friends stick together 'til the end!", thus rekindling the bond between the duo. Together, they rush into battle, holding off the hyena henchmen of Scar, whilst Simba battles the tyrant. With the help of Timon's mother and uncle, Max (who have been searching for the meerkat since he left the colony), as well as Timon's quick thinking, they manage to hold off the hyenas long enough for Simba to defeat Scar and reclaim the throne. A celebration is held for the new king, who thanks, Timon and Pumbaa for all they have done, confessing he would not have been able to do so without their help. The duo watches proudly as Simba claims his place as the Lion King, and eventually return to the sanctuary that is the oasis, along with Timon's meerkat colony, who have longed desired life without tunnels and the fear of predators, making the oasis the perfect home. Timon & Pumbaa In the television series, he and Timon are once again the main characters and are shown to travel a lot and have had many adventures. These adventures are usually due to the fact that Pumbaa always wants to do the right things all the time. In the series, Pumbaa seems to, as usual, be the brains of the duo while Timon thinks and tells that he is. In the show, it is also shown that Pumbaa is very popular among the jungle and usually gains the chance to live the glamorous life, but gives it up for Timon. Two episodes revealed that Pumbaa's last name is Smith. This was likely meant as a joke due to how incredibly common Smith is a surname. In the episode "Home is Where the Hog Is", Pumbaa is revealed to have been a member of a group of warthog sounder, but by the time he was fully grown, he was banished because of his smell, which was apparently appalling even by warthog standards.. Also, years before the episode "Madagascar About You", an arranged marriage has been set up for Pumbaa before he was even born. In the episode "Russia Hour", Pumbaa is shown to have an uncle named Boaris, who is very famous in Russia due to his ballet dancing skills. But then, before Boaris' farewell performance, he falls on fish eggs due to Timon throwing it on the ground and goes to the hospital, leaving it up to Pumbaa to perform in his uncle's place. Pumbaa, however, breaks his leg and Timon is forced to stall. But then, Boaris, presumably recovered from his injury, shows up and does his final performance. In "Sense & Senegambia", Pumbaa is also revealed to have a deceased uncle named Ernie, who is likely named after his voice actor. In that same episode, Pumbaa believes he lost his bug-hunting skills after failing to catch and eat a cricket. Timon thinks this is because there is something wrong with the warthog's senses and so he purchases expensive aids for his friend. Pumbaa later learns from his dream of talking to Uncle Ernie that he needs to believe in himself and therefore, he regains his confidences and succeeds in catching bugs. In another episode "New Guinea Pig", it is shown that Pumbaa's tusks can get in his way of doing some activities or passing through some things. As a result, Pumbaa starts to get tired of them and considers trading them to the three natives. The warthog later realizes how useful his tusks are, as he uses them to free Timon and create an ice replica of himself. Pumbaa learns from Timon that his tusks are the most important parts of what makes him who he is. House of Mouse In House of Mouse, Pumbaa makes numerous appearances as one of the recurring guests. A running gag in the show is when Timon attempts to eat Jiminy Cricket, but is stopped by Pumbaa. In "Timon and Pumbaa", Pumbaa became best friends with Donald Duck after an argument with Timon. Pumbaa wanted to do comedy for their performance on stage, but Timon wanted to do magic. In the end, they were reunited after Timon took up for him when it was proven he was not a very good comedian. In "Donald's Pumbaa Prank", Pumbaa was kidnapped by Pete in a plan to stink up the House of Mouse with his fart-gas, but he was rescued by Donald in the end. In "The Three Caballeros", Pumbaa was the only guest to know the third member of the Caballeros was Donald Duck. In "House of Scrooge", Timon grew tired of Scrooge McDuck's cheap entertainment (His Number One Dime), but Pumbaa wanted to stay because it was shiny. In one episode, Pumbaa and Timon auditioned for a part as the Genie from Aladdin. In "Not So Goofy", Pumbaa wanted to hear Goofy do his signature holler. Unfortunately for Pumbaa, Goofy was acting sophisticated for the night and doffed the mantle. In the film Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, Pumbaa informs Timon of what a "humbug" is after hearing Donald being called such, which Timon believed it was a meal. The Lion Guard Set in the middle of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, Pumbaa and Timon are the adoptive uncles and parental figures of a young honey badger named Bunga, living in an area of the Pride Lands called Hakuna Matata Falls. Pumbaa is shown to care a great deal for Bunga and is a loving supporter of all of his endeavors and ways of life. Like Pumbaa, Bunga's bodily scent is considered unpleasant amongst most of the Pride Lands' inhabitants, though Pumbaa doesn't mind, motivating Bunga to use his scent to his advantage, as Pumbaa often does. Pumbaa first appears in The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar, where he and Timon are shown helping a young lioness free her claws from a log. The incident prompts Pumbaa to fondly reminisce the days he and Timon raised Simba, as the formerly young lion repeatedly got his claws stuck in logs, only for Pumbaa and Timon to come to his rescue each time. However, before the mission can be complete, Bunga arrives and distracts Pumbaa with his presence, causing the warthog to eagerly turn to greet his nephew and accidentally free the lioness in a rather painful way. Pumbaa is later told that Bunga has ambitions to join a group of Pride Land protectors known as Lion Guard, but the idea worries Pumbaa, who believes such a responsibility may be too dangerous. Pumbaa's mind is changed when Simba's son, Kion, mentions he wants Bunga to join because of the latter's bravery. This is enough to make Pumbaa proud and fill with excitement; so much so that he accidentally unleashes a bit of gas, causing Kion, Bunga, Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri to flee. The Rise of Makuu Timon and Pumbaa are informed of Bunga's odor problem by Ono. However, they don't believe there's anything wrong with Bunga's scent, and that he's perfectly fine just the way he is. They argue with Ono over Bunga's smell. Bunga the Wise After Bunga hears Rafiki saying that honey badgers were the Pride Lands smartest animals, the young honey badger raced off to tell his fathers. Pumbaa and Timon both spread the word, causing many Pride Landers to come to Bunga seeking advice. When Kion and the Guard approach Timon and Pumbaa, they sing Bunga the Wise together, with Bunga eventually joining in. Later, Pumbaa is seen parading through the Pride Lands with Bunga, Timon, and many other Pride Landers. When Bunga's temporary dam breaks, Pumbaa flees to high ground with Timon. The Kupatana Celebration Pumbaa is seen at the Kupatana Celebration alongside Timon and Ushari, listening to Twiga and several other animals sing. Fuli's New Family After Bunga is bitten by Ushari, Ono goes to tell Timon and Pumbaa. By the time the Lion Guard gets Bunga to Rafiki, Pumbaa is already panicky, and he begins to sob as Bunga dramatically acts as though he is dying. Pumbaa is shocked when Rafiki says that he plans to do nothing about Bunga's wound, but when Rafiki reveals that honey badgers are immune to snakebites, Pumbaa is delighted. Timon invites the Lion Guard to dinner at Hakuna Matata Falls, but they all deny. Upon hearing from Fuli that female cheetahs prefer to hunt alone, Timon insists on inviting Fuli, and she reluctantly accepts. At dinner with Fuli, Timon offers her a wide variety of bugs. Fuli is disgusted, but Timon decides that the issue is that Fuli is not being engaged in dinner conversation, and tosses the bug-covered leaf behind him. Pumbaa promptly devours it, and Timon attempts to chat with Fuli but ends up marveling at how soft her fur is, even inviting Pumbaa to come to feel it. Pumbaa agrees that her fur certainly is soft. Fuli says that she doesn't like it when others touch her fur and eventually makes a quick retreat. The Search for Utamu During the search for the rare Utamu grubs, Bunga explains to Kion, Beshte, and Ono how he met his parents Timon and Pumbaa. While Timon and Pumbaa were searching for the Utamu grubs, Bunga had caught sight of them and immediately wanted to be friends. Pumbaa wanted to keep Bunga right away, and eventually convinced Timon to adopt the young honey badger. Bunga is bitterly disappointed that he must return to his fathers without the Utamu grubs that day, but neither Timon or Pumbaa show any signs of disappointment when Bunga arrives. They explain to Bunga that only reason they shared the Utamu grubs was to celebrate their friendship. Much to Bunga's surprise, however, the grubs landed near them anyway and the trio is able to share a loving hug before diving into the grubs. Bunga and the King The Lion Guard has sought out Timon's assistance in some underground caverns where they are searching for Bunga and Simba, and Pumbaa comes along. He and Timon are very distressed and worried about Bunga and Simba, and Pumbaa remarks on the cruelty of fate. Crying, he expresses the thought that they'll never get out of the caverns alive, and Ono points out that the entrance to the cave is visible. Kion tries to calm he and Timon down. Eventually, he and Timon compose themselves and they move through the caverns. Pumbaa tells Kion that he'll understand when he has kids of his own, or more specifically when a lost lion or honey badger wanders into his corner of the world. Suddenly, he hears the sound of Bunga and Simba's voices and is overjoyed. Pumbaa and Timon rush forward, and Pumbaa assures Bunga and Simba that they're coming. They at first head in the wrong direction and crash, then turn around and run through a different tunnel. Upon seeing Bunga and Simba, Pumbaa is very glad that they're all right. He watches as Simba leaps over a gorge that separates them with Bunga on his back, then approaches Simba and begins kissing him enthusiastically. Timon accuses Pumbaa of being worried that they'd never find their kids, and Pumbaa apologizes, declaring that he should have remembered hakuna matata. Back above ground, Pumbaa sings Hakuna Matata with the Lion Guard and the royal family for Ma Tembo's Herd, with Simba declaring them as his family. The Imaginary Okapi Timon and Pumbaa are seen briefly during Life in the Pride Lands. As Beshte passes by whilst giving Ajabu a tour of the Pride Lands, Pumbaa is seen floating in the water with Timon resting on his stomach. The Trouble With Galagos Pumbaa is mentioned when Laini and the galagos come rushing to the Lion Guard, despite being told to stay in Hakuna Matata Falls. Laini mentions hearing a noise which, to her, sounded like a raspberry. Bunga decides it was his dad Pumbaa, and once Laini mentions a terrible smell, Ono confirms it was Pumbaa. Beshte mentions that Pumbaa won't hurt the galagos, but she wishes to stay with the Guard regardless. Beware the Zimwi Timon and Pumbaa overhear Kion dismissing claims of the Zimwi being sighted. But Pumbaa is adamant that Timon is the only animal to ever survive an encounter with the being. Though it is soon revealed that it is actually his Ma's cousin's friend who knew an ox who told him that he ran into the Zimwi and got eaten. Kion questions how the ox could tell the tale if he was eaten and Pumbaa marks it as a good question, turning to Timon who tells the cub that he'd have to ask the ox. Timon frightens the youngsters by telling them that there's nothing they can do, so Kion calls for the Guard to solve the mystery themselves, with Bunga eager to get going. Pumbaa cries softly, worried about how brave Bunga is. Later, when Beshte is practicing his bellowing for the Bellow Fellows, Bunga mentions that he sounds just like his dad Pumbaa at one stage. Never Roar Again Bunga mentions Pumbaa when singing Stand Up, Stand Out. He explains to Ono how everyone knows his father Pumbaa because of his impressive flatulence. As he does, he points out a painting on the walls of the Lair that depicts Pumbaa and Timon. Bunga later mentions that his parents considered Scar to be the worst lion in the world. Rafiki's New Neighbors Timon and Pumbaa are seen during Three of a Kind, relaxing at Hakuna Matata Falls, until Chama, Mzaha, and Furaha disturb them. The Ukumbusho Tradition When Ma Tembo prepares the Ukumbusho celebration with the Lion Guard's help, Timon and Pumbaa appear to help out as well, with Pumbaa claiming that Timon is perfect with theatrics. Once Pumbaa plays the role of Ma Tembo to start them off, he and Timon coach the Guard on their lines, but they have trouble understanding them when they hold the branch of peace in their mouths. Pumbaa at one point suggests to Kion to not take the branch, but Kion rejects the idea. Later that evening, Timon and Pumbaa sit with Makini as the celebration goes underway, but are startled when a hive of bees show up and cause the elephants to stampede away. They are last seen when after the Guard saves the elephants and the Ukumbusho continues. Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas One day, Pumbaa, Timon, and Bunga adorn a tree with gourds. Timon starts to sing Jungle Smells, but Pumbaa disagrees on how the song lyrics are supposed to be. With the tree nearing completion, Timon turns to Bunga for a Star Fruit. Once he hands it over, Timon takes it to the top of the tree and snaps it in half, placing one half on the side. But after he places it on the top, the branch breaks, and Timon is sent hurtling towards the ground. Pumbaa cries out in fear, but luckily, the rest of the Lion Guard arrive having heard his cry, and Beshte is able to save the meerkat from the fall. The Guard enquire as to what they are doing with the tree, and Bunga points to the star, telling them that it's Christmas. Timon and Pumbaa are shocked when the Guard ask what Christmas is, and Bunga erroneously tells them that it's a holiday his fathers made up. They correct him, with Pumbaa explaining how they heard about it. Before Ono can point out a logical error in their explanation, Timon interrupts, informing them of how you receive presents at Christmas. Pumbaa, however, states that it's more of a time to be with friends and family. After the two argue a little over what Christmas is ultimately about, Bunga also mentions Dandy Claws, a character who appears to give presents. Pumbaa, Bunga and Timon proceed to tell them about Christmas in the Pride Lands. However, at the end of the performance, Timon breaks down and admits that Dandy Claws will never visit, and Pumbaa explains how he will only come if you perform a special song known as The Twelve Ways of Christmas under the Christmas Tree on Christmas morning. And on top of that, everything from the song must also be present. Timon continues to cry, and although Pumbaa and Bunga try to remind him of the gifts they bring him, it is not enough to satisfy the meerkat. As Pumbaa wanders around the Pride Lands, he bumps into Bunga and Ono, who assure him that they're not doing anything special. Pumbaa quickly confirms that he too isn't doing anything in particular, especially not looking for a special gift for Timon. With Bunga telling his dad that they have to get back to important Lion Guard business, Pumbaa waves farewell. He spots some white flowers and soon trots on over towards them. On Christmas morning, Bunga excitedly wakes his fathers up at the base of Hakuna Matata Falls. Pumbaa is incredibly excited and turns to his husband. However, Timon refuses to get up, deciding to sleep in to avoid disappointment. Bunga angrily grasps his dad to wake him and forces Timon to follow him to the Christmas Tree, where the rest of the Lion Guard is waiting for him. When he questions what's going on, Bunga tells him that it's the year they'll finally get to meet Dandy Claws, and they start to sing and perform "The Twelve Ways of Christmas". After the performance, both Timon and Pumbaa break down in tears. Despite Bunga's fears, they announce that they're crying out of joy. Pumbaa discreetly disappears for a short while. Suddenly, he re-appears donning a white beard made of flowers, some leaves, and a fruit hat, posing as Dandy Claws. Pumbaa explains that he knew how much Timon wanted him to appear, so he would portray him that year. But unfortunately, he confesses that since it took him so long to put the costume together, he forgot to get Timon presents. Timon, moved by Pumbaa's efforts, as well as the efforts of his friends, tells Pumbaa that it doesn't matter, since not only did he make Dandy Claws appear, he reminds him that they already received gifts from the performance, such as the berries and bugs, but on top of that, Timon is overjoyed to be surrounded by so many friends, which he declares to be the best gift of all. They conclude that it's the best Christmas ever, and Bunga thanks his friends for helping them. The Guard then decide that they should celebrate Christmas every year before everyone cries out "Merry Christmas". The Scorpion's Sting Pumbaa is first mentioned by Bunga when he claims that Pumbaa and Timon were just as responsible for Scar's defeat than Simba, much to the guard and Makini's annoyance. Pumbaa physically appears with Timon, the guard, and Makini during the Kumbuka Celebration. The party, however, is cut short when Sumu stings Simba, poisoning him and rendering him weak. Pumbaa and Timon rush to Simba's side and are later seen crying uncontrollably outside of Pride Rock, having no idea how bad Simba's condition is. Later that evening, as the sun begins to set, Pumbaa and Timon are seen inside of Pride Rock with Nala, Kiara, and Rafiki, worried for Simba. Suddenly, Bunga and Fuli arrive with the gourd filled with volcanic ash needed to cure the king. Pumbaa catches Bunga after he falls from Fuli's back while the gourd lands in Rafiki's hand, allowing him to cure Simba, much to Pumbaa and Timon's relief. Cave of Secrets Seen along with Timon and Simba, Pumbaa is on many paintings during Makini's song Wisdom on the Walls. The Fall of Mizimu Grove Following a grub past Big Springs with Timon, Pumbaa briefly greets the Lion Guard before he and Timon resume their pursuit, all while humming a tune. When Kion asks the duo to perform a song at Mizimu Grove during Makini's Mpando Mpaya, they agree, hoping to spread joy to the herds. Pumbaa and Timon later appear at Mizimu Grove, singing their Tujiinue song to the herds. Unfortunately, during the song, the Outlanders attack the grove. While the guard and Pride Landers fight off the intruders, and as fire slowly starts to consume the grove, Pumbaa and Timon continue singing their song, but once Scar appears in the flames, the duo quickly take cover in fright. After the Outlanders are blown away by Kion's roar, and the fire starts to fade away, Pumbaa and Timon reemerge, with Pumbaa asking if anyone wants to see the big finish to their number. Pumbaa and Timon are later mentioned by Bunga when the herds gather at the now barren Mizimu Grove, with Bunga saying they're at Hakuna Matata Falls getting some "beauty rest." Battle for the Pride Lands Timon and Pumbaa say goodbye to Bunga and the Lion Guard as they make their way to the Tree of Life. Other appearances Pumbaa makes a brief cameo in an episode of 101 Dalmatians: The Series, being seen amongst the other farm animals. In the Aladdin and the King of Thieves, during Aladdin and Jasmine's wedding ceremony, the Genie briefly morphed into Pumbaa, quoting the famous "Hakuna Matata!" line to ease Aladdin's nerves. In one of the Disney parody trailers promoting Lilo & Stitch and spoofing The Lion King, during the iconic "Circle of Life" scene, Rafiki holds up what is meant to be baby Simba, but it is instead Stitch, which Timon announces in confusion whilst sitting atop Pumbaa. However, in one of the film's full-length trailers, they are replaced by a different warthog making Timon's note about Stitch. Timon and Pumbaa make cameo appearances during the climactic battle in the mix of Jumba Jookiba's experiments in Leroy & Stitch. In Enchanted, Pip accidentally transforms himself momentarily into Pumbaa in the DVD extra "Pip's Predicament: A Pop-Up Adventure". In addition, a warthog resembling Pumbaa can be seen at the end of the film with a bunch of animals who are in line to have their books signed by Pip. Pumbaa makes an appearance in the animated blooper reel featured in the Diamond Edition release of The Lion King, where he and Timon are shown preparing for a nightly nap, until Pumbaa embarrassingly passes gas, prompting Timon to postpone the nap in favor of a walk. Timon and Pumbaa make a brief, non-speaking cameo in the animated mini-series It's a Small World: The Animated Series, in the episode "One Golden Sun". Pumbaa appears in the episode "Grub Grapple" of Disney Crossy Road: The Animated Series, where he and Timon face a treacherously busy road of traveling animals to catch a bug. In Ralph Breaks the Internet, a screenshot depicting Pumbaa, Timon and Simba can be seen around the Sorcerer Hat at the Disney Animation pavilion in Oh My Disney. Trivia * Pumbaa's "problem" was a product of Gary Trousdale, who came up with a gag in which Pumbaa jokingly asked Simba to "pull his tusk". * Pumbaa is called a "pig" by both Timon and Simba, but he does not react negatively either time, most likely because they are his friends and did not mean it as an insult. In the first film, only when Banzai called Pumbaa a pig (although it was not meant as an insult), he did react negatively. This was reflected in a couple episodes of the spin-off. * His line: "They call me Mister Pig," is a reference to Virgil Tibbs' line: "They call me Mister Tibbs" in the film In the Heat of the Night. * In the Timon & Pumbaa episode "Kenya Be My Friend?", Pumbaa has a polar opposite named Baampu (an anagram of the name). * In The Hunchback of Notre Dame, two men carry a deceased warthog that resembles Pumbaa during the "Out There" song number of the film. * Pumbaa's flatulence is actually Ernie Sabella zerberting on his hand (pressing his mouth on his hand and creating the sound). Sabella jokingly stated once that he is proud to be the first Disney character to express flatulence. * He prefers slimy bugs to crunchy ones. * Pumbaa has been known to "not do well" in big crowds, possibly suggesting claustrophobia. * One of Pumbaa's defining characteristics is that he often rubs his belly. This is from animator Tony Bancroft, whose then-pregnant wife would often rub her stomach. Bancroft thought that the action would make Pumbaa more "human and relatable." * Pumbaa's name can be seen as graffiti in the Mickey Mouse episode "No Reservation". Category:Disney characters Category:The Lion King Characters